1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scent distribution devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved scent head arrow which distributes a game animal scent for attraction of the same or conversely may include an animal repulsion scent for repelling of certain unwanted animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arrows as material-supporting vehicles is known in the prior art. Traditionally, these arrows have imparted a drug into an animal or have distributed a scent on impact. Examples of such arrows may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,994 to Rohrbaugh defining an arrow for discharge of an extenuous line of marking yarn upon embedding in a fleeing game animal to enable following of the animal. A yarn holding bobbin is positioned within a forwardmost portion of the arrow wherein the arrow in flight, or upon embedding in a moving game animal, effects unraveling of the yarn to enable tracking. The Rohrbaugh device is of interest relative to the teaching of an arrow for supporting, carrying and discharging yarn from within said arrow for providing a trail for tracking purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,435 to Bear sets forth an arrow supporting means located between the head and the shaft for dispensing of a tranquilizing preparation into the flesh of an animal struck by the arrow. The Bear patent provides no teaching of continuous discharge of a scent composition, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,866 to Hollingsworth sets forth an arrow containing a sleeve slidingly telescoped over a shank of the arrow that is provided with a recess. The recess provides a compartment for the inclusion of fluid material for direct communication with the interior of a target, such as an animal, struck by the arrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,229 to Kelling sets forth an arrow including a hollow shaft open at a forward end wherein holes are formed through the shaft where a trail-indicating dye included within the arrow is released upon the arrow striking a target which impacts upon a piston within the arrow that is driven rearwardly upon impact to release the dye.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for both a new and improved scent head arrow, as set forth by the instant invention, which addresses both the problem of distribution of a desired animal scent during flight and impact of the arrow and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.